Ivlin
Appearance Ivlin has raceless white skin and long black hair with red tips that reaches her waist and mildly curls on the tips, with an ahoge. Her hair changes to a fiery red-orange color when she is angry. She has amber eyes, red horns, red scaled hands and a red tail. Ivlin wears a dark gray dress with two yellow buttons on her chest, a black belt with a silver buckle and a gray cape with black cuffs. She has a red scarf, that is also her wings. Ivlin also wears black socks and boots, with two silver details on the sides. Personality Ivlin is a serious person, but she is also very clumsy, which causes Satanica and Reficul to take her as a torture target. Her clumsy nature is noted as cute by some characters. Despite being a bit hotheaded, Ivlin is also very kind, especially to her friends. She is also shown to have very low self-esteem. Ivlin cares and worries a lot about the people she loves, and will do anything just to ensure their safety. She says that she "just wants everybody to be happy", and will sacrifice herself for it most of the time. Every time someone asks her how she is doing, she says that she is fine and they don't have to worry about her, even when she is not fine, only so that the person doesn't worry about her. Background In the past, Ivlin was still on her male form, due to not meeting Sataneko yet. Ivlis was created by Siralos, along with his sister Igls Unth, in the Land of Sun. He lived happily there. But as the time passed, he began to doubt Siralos' actions. Igls rebuked him, saying that nothing that their god had made could be wrong. Despite that, he went to question Siralos about it, which ended in Siralos tearing his wings, disowning him and sending him to the underworld, where he became the devil. Appearances Major * Roleplay - Ivlin is one of the main characters. She is Sieg and Anna's friend, and also Satanica and Reficul's torture target. * The Gray Garden - Ivlis is the main antagonist of the game, and invades the Gray Garden with the objective of stealing his fellow devil Kcalb's powers. * The Sun's Curse - Ivlis is a major character, and after doubting Siralos, he was banished to the underworld. Relationships Satanica Ivlin is Satanica's torture target. Satanica also has romantic feelings for her, but often abuses her in many ways, and also seems to favor Sieg over her. Sieg Ivlin is one of Sieg's close friends. Sieg seriously worries about Ivlin's health and well-being, and tries to comfort her when she needs it, even trying to help her get over what happened with Siralos so she can stop suffering about it. Sieg has stated that he finds Ivlin very cute, but does not have any romantic feelings for her. He has always avoided falling in love with her, and believes "She wouldn't love me back, even if I did love her". However, she developed romantic feelings towards him, and after hiding them for so long, finally confessed to him while having a panic attack. He accepted her feelings and they began dating. Anna Ivlin is one of Anna's close friends. Anna really cares and worries about Ivlin's health and well-being, and tries to comfort her when she needs it, even trying to help her to get over what happened with Siralos so she can stop suffering about it. Anna has admited that she finds Ivlin cute. Because of that, Ivlin may be one of Anna's Super Exceptions!. Reficul Reficul is Ivlin's tormentor, along with Satanica. She occasionally sexually abuses Ivlin, and calls her an "airhead". Poemi Poemi is Ivlin's daughter and underling. Poemi really loves and respects her. Emalf Emalf is one of Ivlin's underlings. Rieta Rieta is Ivlin's loyalest underling and supporter. Rieta may have romantic feelings for Ivlin, but mostly wants her happiness. Adauchi Adauchi is Ivlin's son. When it was Father's Day, Adauchi went to visit her, only to become surprised that she was female, and asked if he should had come in Mother's Day, but Ivlin said that the only thing that mattered was that he was there again. She started crying and hugged him, saying that she was sorry; they seem to be on neutral terms, or at least better than before, after that visit. Siralos Siralos is Ivlin's father and creator. Ivlin genuinely loved her father in the past, and because of that, her banishment both mentally and emotionally scarred her. Despite that, Ivlin still adores Siralos, refering to him as "Lord Siralos" even though she doesn't work under him anymore. Ivlin has a doll of him, which she sleeps with, and sometimes has nightmares involving him and her past. Igls Unth Igls is Ivlin's sister. They are very close and on good terms, and Igls still loves Ivlin despite her banishment. Licorice Ivlin is Licorice's mother. Licorice loves and cares for Ivlin more than anything, and will do whatever is in his power to ensure that she's safe and well. Ivlin is also the reason that Licorice hates Satanica, due to her abusive treatment of her. Licorice is shown to harbour incestuous feelings towards Ivlin. Hex Hex is an acquaintance, and could eventually become a friend, of Ivlin. They met during the war, in which Hex didn't care too much about her. However Hex came to feel sorry for Ivlin, helping her to avoid Reficul's abuse best he could, but doesn't openly defend her against Reficul. Hex went to the Pitch Black World once just to share a drink with Ivlin. That night ended with Ivlin being sick, and Hex sleeping with Lil. Trivia * "Ivlis" comes from "Iblis", the Islamic name for the devil. * Ivlin's weak point is her nipples, according to Satanica. * She also has a weak point for scarves. * She is capable of creating Flame and Light-based weapons. * Ivlin is the main character of a fanfiction based on the Roleplay. Category:Main Characters Category:Devils Category:Female Category:Flame Underworld Category:Pitch Black World